Episode 442: Justin’s Special Shower Sauce
"Justin’s Special Shower Sauce" was originally released January 14, 2019. Description There’s a lot of what I’m going to classify as “Goof Echoes” in this episode — a strange phenomenon where subject matter of the past is placed, unconsciously, back on the table for discussion. Join us as we revisit challenging topics, such as Goose-Love, and Shampoo Chemistry. Suggested talking points: Glasswatch, Shark Cuban, Bung’s A Bung’s A Bung, Sudsy Substitution, Special Guestpert: Bridget Lancaster, Schiff in the Mix, Doose Guck Outline 0:45 - Intro. We're going to watch Glass, I guess, part of the M. Night Shyamalan Cinematic Universe. 9:05 - My dad is a proficient woodworker. He's retired, so he spends a lot of time in his workshop, but he rarely builds things for himself. He's a very generous man and loves building things as gifts for people. However, he sometimes goes overboard, and builds things for people he barely knows. For example, he recently told me he built a jewelry box for a waitress at a local diner. Then he made the waitress's boyfriend a cutting board so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. How do I tell my dad that this is weird? 15:14 - Y - Sent in by Laurence Evelyn, from Yahoo Answers user Billy, who asks: Is it time to force dogs to wear underwear? I think I'll puke if I have to see one more canine anus winking back at me. Don't get me started on doggy nuts or lipsticks. It's disgusting and I'm tired of being forced to see nude dogs everywhere. Should the government force dogs to dress in underwear? 19:41 - I live with my two older brothers and their girlfriends. Someone keeps putting our hand soap in the shower despite there being an abundance of communal body wash. It's a fancier bottle than what we usually buy, so maybe they're confused, but I've even circled "HAND SOAP" in black marker. Does this person know what they're doing? Should I let this happen? Is there some way I can ask my roommates about their soap choices without learning more about them than I could ever want to know? - My Brother, My Brother, My Hand Soap, and Me in Michigan 27:00 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper, Squarespace. Advertisement for Dead Pilots Society. 30:54 - Special Guestspert: Bridget Lancaster of America's Test Kitchen 35:48 - I am obsessed with cheese platters. Whenever I see one on a menu at a restaurant, I try to order it. Unfortunately, they are often very expensive and contain very small samples of cheese. I've tried to recreate the magic at home, but it's just not the same. How can I recreate a restaurant-worthy cheese platter at home without breaking the bank? - Cheese Obsessed in Vermont 40:22 - I recently started living alone and my cooking skills aren't that great. I also don't have a lot of time to cook. What are foods that last a long time in the fridge that I can make multiple meals out of during the week? 42:19 - For my birthday, my friend bought me a very fancy chef's knife, something I've wanted for quite some time, but as I started cooking a meal for myself and my partner, I couldn't bring myself to remove this beautiful blade from its cardboard packaging. It looks so pristine and perfect, it seems a shame to use it for something as mundane as chopping tomatoes. I use my old nasty chef's knives to prepare the meal instead, but now I'm afraid of never using this wonderful blade I've been gifted. Help! How do I break in my new knife in an appropriate way, or should I just get it over with and chop the ding dang mushrooms? - Scared of Slicing in Sacramento 45:54 - Bridget Lancaster wraps up her visit to MBMBaM 46:29 - Y - Sent in by Elliot, from Yahoo Answers user Percy, who asks: Why don't they make an electric eye that moves and watches you and is like Google home or Amazon echo? Why don't they make a device like Google home or Amazon echo but that is an eyeball and eye lids on a moving pole that watches you and that follows its eyes on you everywhere you go? It blinks and it talks and it scans you and tells you what it thinks you need like clothing or something like that 53:06 - I work for an insurance company. Our corporate campus is several buildings serviced by an access road that feeds out to the main strip. The grounds are nicely landscaped, including a big pond near the entrance. The problem is, this has attracted a big flock of geese that wander the grounds. Sometimes they'll just walk out on the access road and cause traffic jams. The most heinous thing I saw was a gaggle of geese standing in front of the access road where it meets the main road, and seven cars backed up waiting for them to move. You couldn't even go around them because of the median. I have yet to be trapped by them, but I know it's only a matter of time until they make me late for work. What can I do to get rid of these geese without hurting them? - My Goose is Cooked in Massachusetts 57:10 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Greatest, who asks: Why do people with baguettes think they are better than me? I was at the local grocery store asking where I can find a good meat to go on a charcuterie and not one but two people holding baguettes told me "you seem like a deli ham kind of person" That seemed like they were talking down on me and I just wanted to know why baguettes make people mean. 59:55 - Housekeeping 1:02:09 - FY - Sent in by Jeff Mock, from Yahoo Answers user Lana K, who asks: Is it possible to be blowed out a whales blowhole and life? Category:Episodes Category:Guestsperts Category:Drew Davenport